The 1st Founders Ball
by History's Mistress 1776
Summary: Just a little one-shot drabble about what could have happened before, at, and after the 1st founders ball had Katherine chosen Damon as her escort. Par complete and utter Damon/ Kathrine fluff. please review


_Note: just a little one-shot drabble about what could have happened before, at, and after the 1__st__ founders ball had_ _Katherine chosen Damon. Partly inspired by the song "Save the Last Dance _for Me_" by Michael Bubl__é complete and utter Damon/ Katherine fluff. PLEASE review._

The Founder's Ball

1864

Katherine had chosen me as her escort. Thank God I had come home from the army when I did, or else I would have missed a Hell of a lot of fun with Stefan and Katherine. Katherine had been upstairs getting ready and Just then she began to descend the staircase. She looked beyond beautiful in her light blue muslin dress, the white ribbon sash emphasizing her tiny waist. A matching hat was placed carefully on top of her curls that had been skillfully placed on top of her head, the way they had been the day we first met. She reached the bottom of the staircase. Ever the Virginia gentleman I bowed, took her hand, and kissed it.

"The Carriage is waiting outside ma'am." I told her

"Wonderful." She said. A genuine smile on her face

"Shall we Ms. Peirce?" I said as she took my hand (the way you held hands back then when you were walking looked like the man was holding the woman's hand up)

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore. We shall"

We walked out to the waiting carriage, her shoes clicking on the marble front stairs. The carriage ride to the Lockwood estate was short, but Katherine didn't chit chat like most girls would have. Then again Katherine was not at all like most girls. In fact Katherine wasn't even human. She was a vampire. The strange thing was I wasn't deterred by that fact. I loved her just the same and I was willing to give up everything to be with her. Even my mortal for me she wanted the three of us to be together for all eternity. Me, her, AND Stefan. Now, don't get me wrong I loved my brother but when it came to Katherine I was not what anyone would call "good at sharing." The worst part was that she hadn't even told Stefan yet. Was she protecting him? Or did she not trust him? She obviously trusted me because on top of telling me her secret, she had been feeding me her blood almost every night for weeks. She told me that if I died with her blood in my system I would come back as a vampire. I wasn't disgusted by this idea but rather thought of it as a grand new adventure. When we got to the Lockwood estate we were lead to the Ballroom. All eyes were on us as we walked into the room. A waltz started up, much to the horror of the older generations who still held on to the idea that the waltz was indecent. Nobody on the dance floor could have been over thirty Katherine looked at me as if to say _Ready?_I nodded. She put one hand on my shoulder and clasped my hand with the other. I put my other hand on Katherine's two of us glided around the floor like we had never had any other partner.

I put my other hand on Katherine's waist. The two of us glided around the floor effortlessly. Katherine was leading but she made it look like I was. We carried on like this for almost three and a half hours when I had to stop. Katherine, frustrated with me for not being able to keep up, began pouting.

"I'm only human" I told her in an effort to get her to stop pouting

"Well if you won't dance with me anymore can I at least find someone else who will?"

"I don't see why not"

"Thank you" she said

"Save the last dance for me"

"Don't worry Damon, I will"

I would have been irritated by the fact that I didn't get her back until the end of the night; but Katherine looked like she was having such a good time I couldn't be upset. She made good on her promise though, I did get the last dance with her. It was a minuet. I had done my fair share of bouncing around dancing with different young ladies during the evening but something about being with Katherine again felt right. We left the ball around midnight and the carriage was waiting for us. When we got home brought her back to the guest house. Emily had already gone to bed.

"You need another infusion" she said. I certainly wasn't going to protest.

She took my hand and towed me into her bedroom.

"Try to be clean about it, remember what happened last time?"

"Must you always remind me of that? I was tired" I said gently

She used her thumb nail to make a slit in her throat

"Drink" she said. Again I wasn't going to protest


End file.
